


The Plan

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Peggy Carter, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Nervousness, Peggy and Steve are married, Peggy and Steve raised Phil, Steve Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony would know it. But then Clint needed to talk to Tony and Tony would probably make fun of him. At least a bit.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Der Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578065) by Ruquas. 



> Written for the lovely Celticas and for the Marvel Trumps Hate 2019. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thanks to Angel this piece is beta-read! Thank you so much again.

He shouldn’t be nervous.

Not really. He was a grown man. He wanted to marry his… boyfriend? Partner? Beloved? Was there a hip word for it that fitted what he and Phil were?

Probably. Tony would know it. But then Clint needed to talk to Tony and Tony would probably make fun of him. At least a bit.

And… Clint didn’t want that. He was nervous enough already. He wanted to do it right, to do everything how people did those things.

And one of those things was asking the parents of their partner slash boyfriend slash beloved if they would give their blessing.

To marry Phil.

So that Clint would be allowed to marry Phil.

If he put it like that, Clint really wanted to turn around again. No one in their right mind would be happy that Clint wanted to propose to their child. And Phil was… well, Phil. His parents would probably just stare at Clint as if he’d grown a second head and then they would be very nice about saying no.

God, what if they said no? _What if they said yes?!_

Maybe they wouldn’t even open the door. Did they know that Phil had an ex-carnie turned spy turned superhero boyfriend? Did they know he had a _boyfriend_?

Clint took a deep breath and raised his hand when the door flew open.

“How long do you intend to continue to stare at the door?”

Clint froze.

That was a joke.

He was dreaming, right? _Right???_

“Agent Barton, how can I help you?”

“Hello, Director Carter.”, Clint said, his voice sounding hoarse. But surprisingly stable. Oh god, he felt as if he needed to puke. But he couldn’t puke, not in front of Director Carter. 

“Uhm… I…. it’s about Agent Coulson and… this is his parents' home address?”

“Is that a question?”, the older woman asked, but not unkindly. A small smile played around her lips.

Clint swallowed and nodded.

“Uhm… kind of? I didn’t expect you… well… here?”

Director Carter stepped to the side.

“Come in. Sit down. We’re going to have tea. How do you take it?”

“I… don’t know, honestly. I usually drink coffee.”, Clint murmured while following her, still not sure how to handle the situation. He expected an elderly woman. Maybe an elderly couple. Not the elderly Peggy Carter who could probably kick his and Natasha’s ass from here to Sunday without breaking in sweat.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“Shame. So, how can I help you, Agent Barton? I assume you’re the same Agent Clint Barton Phil has been talking about?”

His mind blanked.

“How do you know Phil?”, he asked and wanted to bite his tongue. He didn’t. Director Carter would probably scold him for blooding her kitchen.

She put a cup of tea in front of him.

“I knew his mother. After his parents died, I raised him.”

She sat down and stirred her tea, just looking at Clint. 

In his short school career, he had been to the principal's office like… four times. It never felt like that. No wonder Phil could be so… _Phil-like_.

She didn’t say anything else. Just… looked at him and Clint really, really wanted to stand up and run away.

He wasn’t even prepared for normal parents, how should he survive Director Carter and….

“I wanted to ask you for your blessing because I want to marry Phil.”

Aw, mouth, no.

Director Carter just continued to stir her tea, still looking at him.

Oh god. She’s going to say no. She’s going to throw him out and...

“Does Phil know you’re here?”

Clint blinked and then slowly shook his head.

“Hm. I mean, I can give you all my blessing, but let’s be realistic, just because I give you my blessing it doesn’t mean that Phil will say yes. I doubt it, sure, but this is a pretty big decision. And not one I can make for him. You do know that, right, Agent Barton?”

Clint looked down into his cooling tea. Sure, they hadn’t talked per sé about marriage. Phil had asked, a few years ago, what Clint thought about it. Way before they became a thing. And Clint had just laughed and shrugged, certain that he wouldn’t even live long enough to see his thirtieth birthday.

“Maybe you should talk to Phil about this, too.”, Director Carter said and then a small smirk appeared on her face. “So, now to the most important part - what exactly are your intentions with Phil? I assume you already have a plan if he says yes?”

“... maybe?”, Clint shrunk into his chair when Director Carter fixated him with her glare. “Okay, no. I thought I would try surviving to ask first and then… to be honest, I’m no good at these things. Phil’s the one who likes to plan things.”

“I know,” Director Carter said and stood up, putting her cup into the sink just as the front door opened.

“... just meant that it would be nice to meet him, you know?”

“Yes, Steve, I understood what you meant with…. hello Clint?”

He died. Clint was certain. He died and was now in a weird purgatory where Phil stood in Director Carter’s kitchen with no one other than Steve Rogers himself.

Steve Rogers, who just smiled at him, the small wrinkles that the serum couldn’t fight just making him look like a nice older man from next door.

“Oh, you must be Clint. I am very pleased to meet you.”, the other man said and before Clint knew it he was standing and shook Steve Roger’s hand.

“Yes. That’s Agent Barton. We need to go shopping”, Director Carter declared and pulling Steve Rogers away. If it wouldn’t be as creepy as it was, then it would be quite funny.

“But we...”

“Need onions. You’re right, darling. We need onions.”

Clint just stared and then he stared at Phil.

“What the….”

Phil sighed and rubbed his temple.

“I assume you met my adoptive parents. Please tell me she didn’t kidnap you.”

“Uhm… no?

Phil raised an eyebrow and Clint was astonished how no one ever saw how much that looked like Director Carter’s raised eyebrow.

But then, no one knew about Director Carter. God, did _Fury_ knew about this?

“You want to marry me?”

Aw, _mouth, no!_

“Excuse me?”

Clint sighed and looked down.

“Listen, I had a great plan and I have a ring and everything, but it’s not on me because I planned something completely different and not like this and I wanted to ask your parents for their blessing and then it turned out that your parents are the most famous power couple ever and then Director Carter asked if we even talked about marriage and now I’m rambling. Fuck.”

Phil smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheek.

“Then plan what you wanted to plan and do it. Maybe then you’ll get an answer. You staying for dinner?”

Clint gaped at Phil. He couldn’t be serious, right?

“What? Are you kidding?”

“No. Steve is cooking. Peggy can burn water, but don’t tell her I told you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
